


[podfic] The Giraffe Notes

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Giraffe Notes</i> by <b>Jeyhawk</b> read aloud. </p>
<p>The impossible love story of a mouse and a giraffe featuring a crush that last a decade, a very grateful movie star, the fine art of falling in love over the internet, a possibly naughty tattoo, three awesome friends, cats, nerves, and a spectacular first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Giraffe Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giraffe Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7001) by Jeyhawk. 



> I've gone to some extra trouble inserting pictures in the appropriate places - a new 'cover' for every 'chapter' to enhance your enjoyment of the story - so **please download the audiobook** if you can!

  


**Length:** 2hr30  
 **Song Credit:** _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden  
 **Sample:**  


**Download full:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?m1p8dq218d7639u) (82MB) || [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?244fqv7za8ewwwp)(71MB)

**Author's Note:**

> A story comprised of all my favourite tropes! And super cute to boot.


End file.
